ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
FIGHT TO THE FINISH SEASON TWO
Homework Winner! CAST Delii.png|Delilah|link=User:TheWordyBirdy 4373576999.png|Joey|link=User:Sunriseondarkenedseas Johnn.png|John|link=User:Bbfan23 Justinn.png|Justin|link=User:Gleekerr 521619999.png|Manuel|link=User:LetItRock898 5247265.png|Mark|link=User:SugaryDonught 544522766.png|Mau|link=User:LonelyMockingjay Shann.png|Shan|link=User:ShoeyOTP 48861172.png|Tom|link=User:Veku123 About Each week, someone will be sent packing. This fanfic will determine who will be able to fight till the end. Your goal is to be the last one standing. A randomizer will determine who will win the weekly challenge. This season, the winner will NOT be able to save someone, but they will have a new power. They will get to choose one person to be at RISK. That's right, i said it. >:) There is another change. Voting. We are most not using surveymonkey. You will see how things work out in episode 1. PRIZE: $100,000 HINT: Get out the strongest/most popular people first! You will have an easier chance to win in the end! Another HINT: Make alliances that will get you far ;) Last HINT: Play dirty and don't be afraid to vote out a close friend >=] ''' Progress '''IN The contestant was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contestant won the weekly competition. LOW The contestant was almost at risk for bottom 2. RISK The contestant was at risk of leaving competition. OUT The contestant was eliminated. OUT The contestant was withdrawn from the competition. RISK The contestant returned to the competition and was at risk of elimination. FINALIST This contestant made it to the finals. WINNER This contestant won the competition. Episode 1 ~Theme song~ Nasia: OMJ OMJ OMJ! WELCOME TO SEASON 2! Audience: Woooooooo!!! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/c/c5/Emoticon-00123-party.gif Nasia: I can't wait to get started! Random audience member: Then start.. Nasia: Im scared that i have lost my funny D: Random audience member: Lost your funny? You were never funny, Nasia. Nasia: I think i ran out of jokes this season noooo Audience member #2: Please start the show. Nasia: Lets bring out the new cast! Well, some are from last season. ~Cast walks out cheering ready to begin~ Nasia: Lets take a look at the screen. ~Cast introducing themselves~ Delilah: I'M BACK BITCHES!!!! And this time I'm not gonna play the sweet innocent naïve as f**k girl, I'm out for blood. Season one runner-up just wasn't good enough for me -_- Joey: TBA John:TBA Justin:TBA Manuel: Hello, im manuel. I was a contestant last season, and i had the weirdest experience ever. I was voted off by friends, then brought back, then was voted off again. Anyways this season im back, and no more complaining from me, as im just focused on winning and having fun, and im ready to screw my friends over if i need to! Mark:TBA Mau:TBA Shan:TBA Tom: Hi again! I am back, but do not worry, I am the same guy who couldn't stop making jokes last year. I am here to win, like last time. I also want to make friends too :D Remember, I'm a fighter, and I won't let anybody cross my way, and if they do, well, I'll kill them in a funny way! :D ~End~ Nasia: Kay so we met the cast! Now its time to see the first homework winner! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/2/2d/Giggle.gif Delilah: Why are you laughing.. Nasia: Im not http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/messaging/images/c/cd/Emoticon_confused.png Shan: You were. Justin: I hope i win this week, i deserve it :D John: I think i deserve it more :) Mau: Errr, no Joey: Im just excited to start, but you guys keep talking. Which means i have to wait. Tom: You're very polite, Fred. Joey: My name's Joey. Tom: I'll call you Fred :) Delilah: ...anyway Nasia: You guys have to get along, since you will be living in the same house :) Manuel: Weren't you supposed to be saying the winner of the week. Nasia: I'm getting to it, but for now, lets video chat with last years winner :D ~Video chat with Andrew~ Nasia: Hey! Andrew: Hey losers :) Manuel: OMG Get him off the screen! I should have won last season. JUST SAYIN' Andrew: The world does not revolve around you..Manuel. Justin: His name is Manuel? I thought it was Mark Mark: Im Mark. Justin: Oh http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/2/2d/Giggle.gif Nasia: So Andy how's the money? What did you spend it on? Andrew: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/a/a6/Angry_by_CookiemagiK.gif Nasia: O.o Andrew: Dont call me andy http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/a/a6/Angry_by_CookiemagiK.gif Joey: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/b/bb/Emoticon-00140-rofl.gif Andrew: I spent the money on bills, some shoes.. Mau: *Yawnn* Andrew: Rude Mau: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ofibty/images/9/9e/Puh.png Nasia: Your breaking up..we cant hear what you're saying, Drew. Andrew: *Loses connection* Nasia: Ok, now for the winner. ~Screen displays John~